With the continuous development of science and technology, various electronic devices such as smart phones, smart watches, and smart bands frequently appear on the market, and enrich people's lives.
Conventionally, in order to record the movement trajectory of an electronic device user during his or her movement, the user typically downloads and installs some motion software, which first receives GPS (Global Positioning System) signals through a GPS receiver in the electronic device, then processes the received GPS signals with calculation to obtain the positional information of the user, and lastly draws the movement trajectory of the user generated during his or her movement based on the obtained positional information. In this operation processing sequence, the operations, from obtaining the GPS signals, processing the GPS signals, to lastly obtain the movement trajectory, are all performed by an electronic device terminal, which results in the power of the electronic device being rapidly consumed.
As a result, higher power consumption arises when an electronic device is acquiring movement trajectory.